Punching big wigs and Parking tickets
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: This is a fic written by myself and mstormw over text! It took us ages so pleeeeaaasseee read it! It was good fun to write- so hopefully it is just as enjoyable to read it.


**Disclaimer: Nope, niether I nor my amzing friend mstormw owns the mentalist (However if she does and hasn't told me then I could get MEGA stressy!) **

**Punching big-wigs and parking tickets**

**This fic was written by myself and mstormw, over text ;) we wrote a sentence or so each, and it took us three hours! Seriously, we were up till half 11 : )**

**So, here goes: my parts in **_**italics **_**and mstormw's are not italics ;) **

Lisbon kicked the couch, irritatedly. _Of all the people she could get landed with, it would have to be him. And he would have to keep ruining her life._ Every damn bit of trouble that he got into, she bailed him out of, but he just kept on abusing it_. No matter what she had done for him, none of it seemed to be enough._ Her trust in him, her career, respect; all things she risked and sacrificed for his sake; and what did she get in return? Nothing. This time, he'd gone too far. _I mean, to punch a man was bad. To punch the most important man in the city was worse. A lot worse. And now, he wouldn't talk to her_. To ignore her entirely when she was so obviously trying to get his attention was just plain rude. She kicked harder.

"Jane!"

_He kept his eyes closed, and stayed lying there; as if oblivious to the world around him. This was not a good time to mess with Teresa Lisbon._ Her anger flared, and in a moment, she had grabbed his collar and yanked him upwards, causing his eyes to fly open.

"Listen to me…" She growled dangerously.

"_Don't do this Lisbon, please" Jane sighed, clearly exhausted with the day's events. _

"Don't do WHAT? You assaulted a man! Not only a man, but the mayor! What were you thinking?"

"_If you would just let me go then I would explain" He answered calmly, but the weariness in his voice was clear._ Reluctantly, Lisbon let him go. "He was verbally abusing you!" Jane protested "Did you not HEAR what he was saying to you? The sexist pig! I couldn't just stand there and let you take it!"

"_I can look after myself alright? I do not need you to go punching important people just because the say something that might offend me!"_

Jane found himself getting more and more frustrated "you weren't doing anything! Just because he's a big wig…" He sighed looking away, exasperated. "I was just trying to help"

_She saw the humility in his eyes, and realised that he was truly sorry for what he had done. Maybe he had finally learned what he actions would cost them. But this didn't calm her down, _

"You risked both of our jobs for me, and in a way I'm grateful, but now I've got to sort this mess out and I…" her voice cracked betraying her anguish

_A few tears escaped, and without thinking, Jane brushed them away with his thumb, soothing her "Shh Lisbon, shh. It's ok, this isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself, I did this-none of it is your fault"_

Lisbon shivered at the contact, eying Jane warily, tears forgotten "But it is my fault! At the end of the day, your my responsibility…what are you doing?"

_He followed her eyes to where his arms had somehow found their way around her waist. He looked up and met her gaze-blue matching green-and found himself leaning closer to her; closer than they had ever been before. _

"Jane, I uh…" Lisbon blushed furiously, and prised herself from him, turning and heading towards the elevator, too confused to remember why she'd been angry.

_He stood there for a few seconds, before realising he was letting her run away again. He had had enough of this-he wasn't going to let her escape again. They had waited too long for this. _

He raced after her, meeting her gaze fleetingly before the elevator doors closed, sealing her in and him out. It was too late, by the time it would take to descend the stairs, she would be long gone

_But still he ran down the stairs-jumping most flights to gain time. He went as fast as he could, but wasn't surprised at what met him when he reached the ground floor. _

The hallway was empty. The car park was empty. Her car was…still parked?

_He raced across the car park, certain of what he must do. But that thought left him immediately when he saw her, and saw how hurt she was. He hated to see her cry. _

She had her elbows rested on the steering wheel, and her head in her hands, so she did not notice Jane stood there watching. He felt torn

_Should he knock on the window? No. She'd hate him for spying. Just open the door? No way; even worse-she would probably punch him. He hadn't a clue how he was going to get round this. _

As it turned out, he didn't have to decide. The engine sprung to life, headlamps flaring and revealing his position to the shocked, tearstained eyes of his co-worker

_She immediately put the engine into gear, and started to reverse. _

Jane stood helplessly, shouting through the glass to get her to stop, to talk, to accept his apology, anything.

_She started to drive off, so he ran through some cars and found himself facing hers. And for a moment, he was certain she was just going to run him over. But thankfully, she stopped when she realised he wasn't going anywhere. _

To be fair, she hadn't much choice as he was blocking her from going anywhere, by standing in front of the car, but to Jane it felt like an achievement.

_She ran her hand through her hair- clearly exasperated, and opened the passenger door-gesturing for him to get in. _

He ignored her gesture to get in, and instead walked around the car to the driver's side, opening the door and scooping her petite frame into a tight hug. "I am so sorry" he whispered

_She clung to him, sobbing softly into his shoulder, "It's alright." She whispered "I forgive you"_

Jane drew back in surprise "Really? Just like that? What if I still refused to pay my parking ticket?" He joked

_Then I'd have to get angry. But I'd get angry more often if you're gonna hug me like that every time I'm in a mood with you. He smiled_ his mega-watt smile and she melted, sobbing quietly into his shoulder when he hugged her for support "We could be out of a job by Monday if things don't go well" she managed to croak out "And I'm still angry. Just not at you. That bastard had it coming to him"

"_I know," Jane replied "I'm just glad that it was me who hit him" he gazed into her eyes, wondering for the thousandth time that day why they weren't together._ Lisbon looked at him, puzzled. "Why are you glad it was you?" She asked as Jane pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes

"_Come now Lisbon, you know I've always wanted to be your knight in shining armour. This just gave me a chance to prove it!" _

"I thought I told you I don't need to be saved? Well, since when do you ever listen to what I say? Would you pay more attention to what I do?" and with that she kissed him soundly and simply in the lips, blushing bright red

_Jane's grin was wider than it had ever been before and his eyes shone so bright Lisbon briefly considered holding her hand up to shield herself from them,_

"_Well well well, Miss Lisbon. I hope there's more where that came from!" Lisbon chuckled, _

"If you want a hope in hell of that to happen, you'd better pay your parking ticket!" she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of that :) we both hope you enjoyed this-please review ! And don't forget that mstormw gets half the credit for this! ;) <strong>

**Thanks everyone who reads this-please let us know if you liked it!**

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx and mstormw**


End file.
